FwPCMH28
is the 28th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 77th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Rumors around school about the ghost Ruriko haunting it begin to surface. At first the girls don't believe it but after a series of strange events, they start to reconsider the possibilities. '' Summary In the Garden of Light, a strange shadow has appeared near the Prism Stones at the Holy Altar, causing it to glow a golden color. At the time, Elder and Guardian are talking about noticing something strange with the Prism Stones. They watch as a shadowed person shows up by the Prism Stones path and catches them off-guard. Meanwhile, school is about to begin. Nagisa spots Rina and Shiho and notices they are frightened about something. The duo repeats the story they heard of Ruriko-san, a girl who attended Verone Academy. In an empty classroom a single, lonely figure will remain. If you cross paths with her you will be cursed. People began to call her "Verone's Ruriko-san", and they are worried they may have met her, because the day before Rina forgot her notes in class and when she went to get them, someone opened the door but nobody was in the room. Nagisa believes she probably imagined it, and Shiho adds that she saw her too, after forgetting something in the cub room. She went to get it and someone turned the bahroom light on, then it turned off. It repeated a couple of times and when she went to see, nobody was there. She looked in the mirror to see a strange face and screamed, but after looking into it again the face was gone. She looked around more but still found nothing. The girls once again show fright over being cursed. As this is going on Hikari is having lunch. Pollun calls her to ask if she will come to the roof to speak to him. He is shivering and doesn't understand why, causing Hikari to ask if he may be feeling ill. He claims he doesn't though. In the Science Club, the girls check things for the next class when someone begins to scream. Nagisa, Honoka, Shiho, and Rina, and another girl happened to be nearby so they came to look. The girl tells them that the teacher asked her to check the supplies for the next lesson and suddenly all of the drawers began to move and the body model fell on her. Shiho notices a face on the blackboard nearby and Rina claims it must be the face of Ruriko. The girls begin to cry and panic fearing her curse. Later, Nagisa realizes she accidentally forgot something in class and returns to fetch it. She is a bit worried over Ruriko though, and Mepple uses the situation to scare her by calling her name. She runs to class and grabs the object, then notices that the door was open, although nobody was there. Downstairs, Hikari stayed late to clean. She wishes to go home, but hears something and looks around to see nobody is there. Upstairs, someone places a hand onto Nagisa's shoulder, causing her to scream. Hikari comes running, just to find that it was only Honoka. She expresses concern, since she was taking a while and came to look for her. Then Mipple and Mepple announce how they feel an evil presence. Circulas appears and Nagisa wonders if Ruriko happened to be his handy work. Hikari joins them to see Circulas and they waste no time to transform. Circulas is at full power and wastes no time to use it, throwing the girls back onto the ground before summoning a Zakenna which posses a cicada resting on a nearby tree. It catches the girls and he prepares to use his powers to defeat them; but suddenly, a small pink rabbit appears. She ends her sentence in ''-lulu and asks that he does not bully Pollun. Pollun and everyone is surprised by this, but the fairies recognize her right away. Circulas attempts to attack the pink rabbit but Shiny Luminous blocks the attack, causing Circulas to unleash one giant attack as the girls break free. They summon their Sparkle Bracelets and defeat the Zakenna by using Marble Screw Max Sparkle. The Fairies start to question Lulun and why she is there, causing her to start crying as Honoka attempts to kindly ask her instead. She explains that she came looking for Pollun and Honoka realizes that there wasn't actually a Ruriko at all; it was just Lulun. She explains how she walked through the halls, entered the classroom Rina was in, and had appeared in the mirror of the room Shiho went in. She had also gone into the drawers of the Science Room, causing them to move. Then she got hit by a sponge and appeared on the blackboard. Nagsa, confusing her name asks if it is Melon. Lulun decides to properly introduce herself then, as the princess of light who weaves the future. Later, at the Tako Cafe, Akane confesses to being the one who made up the story of Ruriko with some friends during their third year. She wanted to scare everyone and they bought the story really quick, surprising her to realize that something so old is still told among students. Shiho and Rina asks the girls what they actually saw, causing Nagisa to claim it was just a hallucination. Which the girls believe. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Lulun was playing with Pollun's tail, much to his dismay. Main Events *Baldez begins to revive after his defeat against the Pretty Cure's Sparkle Braces. *Lulun appears for the first time, crossing over into the Garden of Rainbows to be with Pollun. *This is the first time Circulas witnesses the the girls use of the Sparkle Bracelets, as well as the first time the girls have fought him since Hikari met the Boy from the mansion. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Lulun *Wisdom Villains *Circulas *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia * This Episode make very subtle references to classic horror films and novels, particularly Stephen King's stories, including The Shining, Carrie, Psycho, and even Paranormal Activity. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart